


An Inky Per4mance

by MsFaust



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes
Genre: Gen, Songfic, it was Johnny's idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Tonight, our favorite superhero quartet has a special performance for you. So relax, and enjoy this song--chosen by Johnny Storm, and presented...in Sillyvision."





	An Inky Per4mance

"How ya talked me into this, I'll never know."

Johnny just grinned. "Ah, c'mon. You did kind of like that song, admit it."

"Shhhh." Reed stretched his neck to peek out from behind the curtain. "Spider-Man's ready to introduce us."

Indeed, at that very moment, the webhead leapt down from the ceiling, landing expertly on the stage. Grabbing one of the microphones, he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Tonight, our favorite superhero quartet has a special performance for you. So relax, and enjoy this song--chosen by Johnny Storm, and presented...in Sillyvision."

Putting the microphone back, he shot a web at the ceiling and swung offstage. As he did so, the lights went off. Under the cover of darkness, Johnny, Ben, Sue, and Reed walked on, wearing black and white versions of their normal costumes. Each picked up a microphone, and Johnny snapped his fingers. At once, the lights came back on, and a jazzy piano tune began to play. Johnny gave a smirk.

"Let's hope this time, we can get this band back together again!"

With a slight shake of his head, Ben started singing, Johnny providing backup vocals.

"Ya joined the underground cabaret today.  
(Well, hey there, tell me your name.)  
Ya try to run and tell the world,  
But you're stranded in a darkened cave.  
(Oh Henry, we hate you the same.)

So listen up, my friend,  
There's more than meets the eye.  
Ya power up the studio  
And bring 'em to life.  
Now play the beat that trickles through the halls,  
Or else your life is nevermore.  
Don't worry, chum--it's not the music that dies.  
Now listen up!"

Stepping to the front, Johnny launched into the next verse, using his powers to form a few fire images in the air.

"Our life support machine  
Was brought to life by remarkable hands.  
Forget about the hell we've seen.  
The time has come to revive our band.

So bang the drums to a rhythm,  
Captivating the beat,  
And press the keys on the piano  
For the ritual please.

The song's alive with the night!  
With your help, we'll revive!  
The devil's advocate...  
Is staring right through your lies!"

Putting on a serene expression, Sue closed her eyes.

"You're just returning our old strings tonight."

Johnny nudged Reed.

"I hope you turn on the light now!"

With a deep breath, Reed joined in, singing along with Johnny.

"Can I get an amen in here? (Amen!)  
You see the magic of art.  
It would tear you apart if you knew.  
Can I get an amen in here? (Amen!)  
This magic was fueled by your heart,  
But the dreams in his eyes were untrue.  
He had bigger plans for the band.  
By demand we came back to this darkened cell.  
You're gonna break us out of this hell!"

As Reed pulled back, the four began snapping their fingers as Johnny started the next verse.

"We've been stars since the rhythm days,  
But our instruments have all grown tired.  
And in the end, our only dream was to dance.  
They took the dance away, and we got retired.

But that was long ago!  
We have a new change of face!  
We turned it up a couple notches  
With a brand new pace.

You think they all just erased us,  
Betrayed us, enslaved us.  
But the deed is done,  
And now we want to get out!  
Now listen up!"

Ben stepped forward, tapping his foot.

"Ain't it nice to be underground,  
With a good ol' friend like me?  
(A friend like me, yeah)  
So you notice that sign, we ain't lyin',  
But sit down and take a seat.  
(Take a seat)

There's an exit, for sure,  
But that's for schmucks.  
With a little bit if ink,  
And a couple of bucks,

We can reopen the curtains,  
And show off the strut.  
But for goodness sake,  
You gotta just believe!"

"You're just returning our old strings tonight."

"I hope you turn on the light now!"

"Can I get an amen in here? (Amen!)  
You see the magic of art.  
It would tear you apart if you knew.  
Can I get an amen in here? (Amen!)  
This magic was fueled by your heart,  
But the dreams in his eyes were untrue.  
He had bigger plans for the band.  
By demand we came back to this darkened cell.  
You're gonna break us out!"

Johnny, Ben, and Sue stepped back, letting Reed take center stage.

"Go to sleep, my little sheep.  
It's time to rest your head,  
Whether alive or dead.  
I am the keeper of the key  
That will set us all free.  
I bring the demon back to life.  
(Bring the demon back to life)

There's a song that I sing  
That shows us the light  
Even in the lighter side of hell,  
We sing with delight.  
Play the notes that I require.  
This will please my desires.  
You have given me the tools  
To restart this fire!"

Igniting his free hand, Johnny took the center, Sue and Ben standing close on either side while Reed stretched his arms out to encircle them.

"There's a twisted fate  
That controls us and betrays us.  
My friends have a death wish,  
And all of this is him to blame!

Now we've brought him to his knees!  
Your only hope to escape this  
Is to embrace this.  
We need your help  
To keep this demon at bay!  
Let's end this today!"

The lights dimmed, with a spotlight shining on Johnny, Ben, and Sue.

"You're the conductor of this performance now."

"Will you take their word, or ours?"

"Golly, I hope this works!"

"You turned on this machine. Now you have to believe!"

Things went dark for a second before the lights came back on. As the final verse was sung, various members of the audience gave shouts of "Amen!" when asked.

"Can I get an amen in here? (Amen!)  
You see the magic of art.  
It would tear you apart if you knew.  
Can I get an amen in here? (Amen!)  
This magic was fueled by your heart,  
But the dreams in his eyes were untrue.  
He had bigger plans for the band.  
By demand we came back to this world of grey.  
Welcome to the gospel of dismay!"

Sue held up her free hand, and the quartet vanished slowly, save for Johnny's grinning mouth.

"Welcome to the gospel of dismay!"

Once again, the lights went off. When they came back on, the four had reappeared. As the audience applauded, and bows were taken, Spider-Man chuckled, holding his phone up.

"Internet, prepare to be amazed."


End file.
